Jugando con la lengua
by aurembiaux
Summary: Schneizel descubre los problemas de ser delicado con el lenguaje.


Si aquello no era lo que menos le apetecía del mundo, pensó Schneizel, sin duda andaba cerca. Si ni se lo pidiera Cornelia, y si no le preocupara de verdad el futuro de Euphie... en fin, qué remedio. Era algo que tenía que hacer.

¿Se puede?- preguntó asomando la cabeza.

¡Alteza! –exclamó Kururugi Suzaku con expresión asombrada-. ¡Pasad, pasad, por favor!¡Qué sorpresa!

He venido a comentarte un asunto, si tienes tiempo- como si hubiera excusas para no conversar con un Segundo Príncipe.

Por supuesto. Sentaos... eh, permitid que ordene antes un poco la habitación, está hecha un lío, llena de polvo... la verdad, necesita que le dé un buen repaso...

Schneizel parpadeó, y se dijo que la misión que le había llevado allí le estaba causando suspicacias infundadas.

Siéntate, por favor- dijo con amabilidad, señalando una silla libre-. Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

De acuerdo, Alteza –el eleven obedeció y lo miró con expresión intrigada.

Bueno, Kururugi, el caso es que... ahora que estás con mi hermana... en fin, sólo me pregunto si estáis tomando precauciones.

¿Precauciones?- el eleven parecía desconcertado. Luego su cara se iluminó con la comprensión-. ¡Ah, ya! Bueno, yo llevo siempre la pistola bien cargada...

¿La pistola? Ah...- Schneizel se preguntó si lo había entendido bien. Igual no era tan inocente como parecía-. La pistola, ya, claro. Eso está muy bien, seguro que Euphie está muy contenta. Pero me refería a... la protección, ya sabes.

¿La protección?- Suzaku se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, para eso estoy yo. No uso nada en particular.

¿Para eso estás tú?¿Quieres decir que te corres fuera?

¿Correr fuera? ¡Jamás! Yo aguanto firme hasta el final –afirmó Kururugi con determinación.

Schneizel sintió que el sudor le corría por la sien. Aquello podía ser más grave de lo que había imaginado. Lo que no sabía era si en un sentido o en otro.

Vamos a ver, muchacho, aclaremos las cosas. Vosotros habéis... cómo lo diría...- intentó buscar un modo suave- ¿habéis jugado al golf?

La cara del eleven mostró el desconcierto más absoluto.

¿Al golf, señor?

O como quieras llamarlo.

Pues, la verdad, al golf, nunca. Pero al béisbol sí. No se nos da muy bien, pero ya hemos conseguido llegar a la tercera base.

¿La tercera base? –el desasosiego del Segundo Príncipe aumentaba por segundos-. ¿Admites que habéis pasado de nivel?

Eh… pues… ¿en qué videojuego?

¿Videojuego? -. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan perdido. Intentó buscar más modos de expresarlo-. Yo me refiero a si habéis... eh... mezclado el bogavante y la almeja...

La Tercera Princesa prefiere la carne- informó Suzaku.

¿Embutido, pues? –sugirió Su Alteza, sudando. Prefería negociar un tratado de paz con el Área 18 a volver a pasar por una conversación como aquella.

Sí, el embutido le encanta.

Entonces sí le has... echado algún polvo...

¿Polvo yo? ¡Claro que no, Alteza! La Princesa Euphemia está tan limpia como el día que la conocí.

Aquello era subrealista.

De acuerdo, Kururugi, hablemos claro. ¿Has besado a mi hermana, verdad?

El eleven pareció sobresaltado.

Pues... sí, Alteza.

La habrás acariciado, me figuro.

Ajá- Suzaku sonrojado estaba monísimo, observó su superior.

Y, ¿te has metido en su cama?

No. ¿Para qué?- parecía desconcertado.

¡¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, te estoy preguntando todo el rato por la posibilidad de que dejes embarazada a mi hermana!- a aquellas alturas, Su Alteza había perdido la paciencia.

Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver la cigüeña con la cama de la Princesa?

"¿Se está cachondeando de mí?", se preguntó Schneizel, incrédulo.

Pero vamos a ver, ¿tu padre no te explicó de dónde vienen los niños? Ya sabes, la abeja, la semilla...

Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez años, Alteza.

Cierto- aun así, aquello era increíble-. Muy bien, pues hay ciertos misterios de la naturaleza que ya estás en edad de conocer.

De modo que procedió a explicarle los mecanismos de la procreación.

Vaya- dijo Suzaku, fascinado, cuando el Segundo Príncipe terminó-. Esto es muy interesante...

Bastante, sí. No sabes cuánto- replicó Schneizel, a medio camino entre la irritación y la carcajada.

Y vos pensáis que la Tercera Princesa... quiere que yo...

Casi seguro- con Cornelia ya había cumplido, pero Schneizel pensó que tal vez Euphemia agradecería que le diera un poco más de información a su caballero-. Mira, te voy a dar una clase práctica.

¿Sí?

Ajá-. No tenía porno a mano, ¿para qué? Schneizel el Britannia no lo necesitaba. Pero sabía dónde guardaban el suyo Darlton y Guilford. Y tendría que regalarle alguna caja de condones, por si acaso-. Acompáñame, anda.


End file.
